Predator: Green Blood
by Ryushi Tenshin
Summary: An azuma ninja is sent to destroy a factory than manufactures the blood of a Predator into drugs. Can the ninja face the fact that the Predator is actually his longdead father? This is a sequel. The prequel will be written soon.


_Predator: Green Blood_

"_It's been 14 years since the Weyland incident. My father was the one that prevented D-Day. My mother died of brain cancer when I was only 5 years old. I was adopted and trained in the art of Ninjitsu. Trained by the honorable master Gensai, I finally left the dojo in Japan and left for a more comfortable life in California." A young teen by the name of Orlando speaks to himself as he sips a mouth of champagne in his mansion's bar room._

_Meanwhile somewhere off the coast of Antarctica, a lab by the name of P.O.D-5 (Paranormal Organization Defense sector 5) found D.N.A samples from the abandoned Weyland building. With further research, they concluded the DNA was a green substance which was code-named 'D-Tox'. This substance was the source of eternal life and scientist began researching more before starting mass production. Back at California, things were not going well. The L.A.P.D have become corrupted and it triggered Orlando to become the assassin ninja again. Then one day he got an invitation from a secret government agency, said they worked for the CIA but he decided to tag along. Upon reaching the entrance of the building, there were many booby traps but with the skills and agility of an Azuma Ninja, Orlando managed to live, for now..._

"_Impressive, I see your skills haven't deterred at all." Said Frank Scott, leader of a secret government unit by the name of RoughNecks. He told Orlando that P.O.D-5 was planning on selling illegal drugs worldwide and would like Orlando to assist him. The first objective was to infiltrate the Shanghai factory before heading on to Antarctica. As Orlando and the team were dropped off, they immediately infiltrated the factory and took care of all the workers there. Than something unexpected; 3 ninjas came out from nowhere and eliminated members of RoughNecks. It was the ninjas from the Black Scorpion Clan. As Orlando anticipated their moves, he executed two of them before giving chase to the last one. He finally caught up and hit him on the neck with his maroon-colored hand before interrogation. "Tell me who's behind all this or that move will poison your whole blood stream within a few minutes." _

"_Its...Mor..Mordecai..." After he breathed his last words, Orlando's com-link beeped. It was Scott. He told Orlando that he found more info on this Mordecai person. Scott said, "He's an occult witch doctor who was recruited by the P.O.D-5 because the people there worshipped some gods known as Yautjas." _

"_That will do, send me a new team and a chopper." Than Scott continued. "Sorry Orlando, this is gonna be a one-man mission." Orlando thought for a while and than jumped onto the arrived chopper before blowing up the factory._

_Back at the lab, Mordecai began his sacrificial ritual by taking the blood of three young kidnapped children and poured them into a cup and chanted: "Lok-Jai Shee Sha-Ba!" Suddenly one of the specimen containers became to shake._

"_Experiment 70599, it has awaken!" Said the head of the team, Steve Anderson. As Orlando reached his destination, he scanned through the area for an opening. As he stealthily sneaked in, little that he knew he was walking directly into a trap as Snipers from every corner began firing shots. Orlando dodged with ease and finished them of with shurikens. _

_From there Orlando thought it was over. But Mordecai came and delivered a heavy blow that sent him crashing onto the wall. As Orlando unsheathed his Kodachi, both men exchanged blows before the ninja leapt in mid-air and drew out another kodachi from his back and decapitated the occult warrior. Than Anderson appeared and clapped for the great performance. As Orlando readied his stance, Anderson unleashed experiment 70599 out from the container. It was a Predator but Orlando couldn't see it. By than it was too late as the Predator drove its spear into the ninja's left arm, barely missing his vital organs. Orlando tried to land in his poison but the Predator didn't seem to take effect of his poison as he spurted out green blood similar to the drug along with Orlando's poison. Anderson than shouted, "Fool, you really think you can defeat the legendary predator who saved mankind?"_

_Than it all made sense; the Predator Orlando was fighting was really his father! As the red-dragon ninja was on the verge of death, he struggled to pull himself free from the spear and leapt onto a corner before dashing towards the predator with his pair of kodachis and stabbed them both into its abdomen. As Orlando turned his direction to Anderson, he wiped off the blood before walking towards him. "You really should leave the dead alone." Upon finishing his speech, he swiped off Anderson's head before planting c-4s around the entire la and escaped._

_Two days later, IGN news reported the issue of the "D-Tox" incident and shut down all factories manufacturing the drug. There in Orlando's mansion hung the mask of the Predator's mask; the mask which his father wore to save the fate of mankind..._


End file.
